


Overhigh( An Overwatch Au)

by Truely_Trean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truely_Trean/pseuds/Truely_Trean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overhigh is a Overwatch Au in where all of the lovable characters of Overwatch are re imagined as high school students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The clouds flowed around Lena, as she drifts along in the sky; relaxed and happy. A loud beeping starts, she groans and slowly the clouds disappear. She smacked her hand on the table, hoping to hit the snooze button, but instead she hit her phone. Lena almost swore. Slowly she stumbled out of bed, and looked into the mirror. Her brown spiky hair was going everywhere and looked tangled which is never good for the first day of school. 

“Lena Jacobs Oxton, I heard your alarm go off! Go get into the shower, it's your first day.” her mom calls up. Lena glowered, trying to fight the call of her comfy bed. She didn’t want to induce the wrath of her mom. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt and ran to the bathroom. 

 

As she walked down the stairs her mom clicked her tongue. “Honey, I know you don’t like dresses that much, but it’s your first day of high school; don’t you want to dress up?” her mom asked.  

“Are you telling me I look ugly?” Lena replied as she grabbed the milk and cereal and made herself a bowl. 

“No, honey. I think your beautiful; your hair looks perfect today! But don’t you remember how we found that pretty dress that was kinda expensive and I told you I would buy it for you, if you wore it on the first day.” her mom said, with an ever growing tone of annoyance. 

“Mom, I didn’t want the dress, but Alicia said that it would look cute on me and forced me to get it. Also, I didn’t shave my legs today.” Lena replied nonchalantly as she slurped up the milk and put the bowl in the sink. 

“Look Lena that dress was expensive, and you promised you would wear it. I cleaned it and ironed it last night to make sure it would look cute.” her mom said. “Mom really I’m sorry, I swear I will wear it tomorrow, but I have to go. Cheers!” Lena grabbed her backpack and left before her mom could say anything else.

 

Lena walked along, marveling how different Maine was from London. Lena felt homesick. She missed her small london flat, riding the metro, and hanging out with her friends. Lena loved that she had a pool and didn’t have to share a room with her older sister, who was in college, but she still couldn’t help but feel a small pang of regret. 

“Hey!” Lena turned around huge teen boy was trying to catch up to her. He didn't seem that dangerous, he just seemed big, sweet, and a tad clumsy. He was waving at her and smiling at her with this huge dopey grin on his face. Lena turned and gave him a little smile and wave. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to her. 

“Hi, my name is-” he wheezed. Quickly, he grabbed an inhaler and puffed air back into his lungs. He gave this little dopey, adorable idiot smile. “Sorry about that, I’ve got Asthma, and it’s not good for me to run. Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new? My name’s Nicholas Bass, but my friends call me Nick. You want to be friends?” he peppered. Lena tried not to laugh; he was big enough to be a huge and intimidating quarterback, but he had the personality of a lab puppy. It made for an adorable combination. 

“Well, my name is Lena, Lena Oxton. I would love to be friends with you! Yes I’m new, I moved here in early August from London, England.” she smiled back. 

“Oh cool, do you like it here?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m just not used to it.” replied Lena. They walked together for a bit, chatting about different interests and hobbies. “Oh hey, I forgot to ask what grade are you in. I’m a freshman.” he said. Lena looked startled. 

“Sorry I would’ve pegged you as a junior or senior, not a freshman.” she replied. He grinned, “Hah! It’s fine, most people think I’m in college.” he snickered and Lena laughed. 

 

At this point they were about a block from school. They saw cars with teens pulling up. As she scanned around the crowd of teens, she saw that, like her old school, there were still cliques; the most obvious being the popular girls and bad boys. 

“Who's that?” Lena asked pointing at a girl that seemed to be the ringleader of the popular girls. 

“Oh that's Sataya, she is a junior. She holds most of the school under her thumb. Be careful I wouldn’t mess with her.” he replied, looking away from her as if he was scared. 

“Hey Nick! There you are!” called out a boy. Lena turned around, getting a good look at the kid. He was as big, if not bigger than Nick, but moved with a calm grace. He was walking over and giving her a polite smile. 

“Oh Lena, this is my best friend Harold Winston.” he said. The two did a fist bump. There was an obvious contrast to each other. Nick had short, blond hair spiked up in the front. He had on jeans, a tee shirt, and a simple blue backpack. Harold, on the other hand, was wearing a white tee with a black zentangle design on it, with a red flannel over it and light brown corduroy pants. His black hair was lightly spiked up, looking like an effortless bed head. He had little black professor glasses and a satchel instead of a backpack. 

The two starting talking about video games, forgetting she was there. She walked away to the office to pick up her schedule. She was early enough, so she didn’t have to wait long for a schedule. 

“Name!” barked the lady. 

“Lena Oxton” she replied. 

“Alright honey, let me see...” She slowly shuffled through some files muttering to herself. “Here it is! You’ve got about a half hour until your first period so I would recommend you walk around the campus to get a layout of the buildings”. The secretary waved her away.

Lena walked around the school comparing it to her old school. The campus was very big with a lot of different rooms. In the back of it there was a small little area filled with trees right next to the cafeteria. She sat under one of the trees and pulled out her schedule. She remembered that her periods were close together except for her fifth period, which was Gym and her sixth period, which was Spanish. Lena checked her phone and realized that she only had about 5 minutes until class. Quickly, she got up and took a deep breath. Scared, but confident, Lena was determined to make this year a great experience.


	2. Over high chapter 2

“Good morning students my name is Angela Ziegler. I’ll be your biology teacher for the year. The morning announcements will start soon, so I’ll hold off introductions until their done," called out Ms. Ziegler. Lena was sitting on at one of the dissecting stations since there were no desks. She was lucky enough that Harold had the same first period, so the two sat next to each other. “Hello children happy first day of school. This is the morning announcements, the date is August 23…” droned the voice. Most of the other kids were half paying attention and half whispering to their neighbours. 

“Please rise for the pledge of allegiance,". Everyone stood up and put their hand over their chest and said the anthem. Lena just sat there, unsure of what to do. She had never done this before. The kids ended the pledge and sat back down. A few were staring at here. They forgot her as Ms.  Zeigler cleared her throat. 

“Hello students. As I have already told you my name is Angela Ziegler, and I will be your biology teacher. During this first week we will  mostly do basic lab work and teaching you the instruments. After that a lot of your work will be hands on dissecting different creatures. Most of your grades will  be based off your labs and classwork, so don't slack off on those as they count towards 40% of your grade. 50% of your grade will come from the quarter final assignments. The last 10% will  be based in your homework. Most of your class work will be in class work with little homework at home. If you work hard, my class should be easy to pass," she cleared her throat and looked at each student. She stopped at Lena giving her a quizzical look, then continued on. 

“I hope you like the people you're sitting with as these people will be your lab partners until the next quarter. Today I'll give you ten minutes to talk with your partner before we get started on today's lesson while I pass out syllabuses.” 

Ms .Zeigler got up and passed around the syllabuses. Other kids were talking to each other. Lena looked at Harold, but he was looking out the window at a tree. She sighed and put her head in the counter. She hoped next period would come soon.

 

“Hello students! My name is Mrs . Jameson and I’ll be teaching you geometry. Please sit where the seating chart points you to.” 

She had an Elmo and was projecting the seating chart up on the board. Her seat was close to the back of the class with a boy next to her named Jesse Mccree. Mrs . Jameson was grabbing her attendance board and ran through names. 

“Jesse Mccree?” she called out. Lena darted her eyes over noticing that he wasn’t here. The door to the class opened. 

“Jesse Mccree?” she asked sounding annoyed. 

“Present” he called in a sing song tone. The class was looking between the two. 

“I hope you have a good excuse why you were late to my class on the first day” she glared him down. 

“Yup I overslept” he replied. Mrs . Jameson looked like she was about to wring his neck. He wasn’t looking at her but rather at Lena and smirked at her. Lena looked away. 

“Head to the principal Morrison’s office young man” she snapped back. 

“Sure doll, but could you please write me a pass, I don’t want to evoke the wrath of the hall monitors” Jesse yawned and smirked, while Mrs . Jameson looks like she would punch him. 

She scribbled a pass for him and handed it him. He walked out of the door sauntering away like he didn’t have a care in the world. Mrs . Jameson took a deep breath calming down. 

 

“Amelia Lacroix please go sit next to Lena in the back”. Mrs . Jameson turned around and started to droning on about the grading system and homework routines. 

Lena hadn’t  really been paying attention before but she glanced over at Amelia feeling instant jealousy. She had that kind of long straight hair that could look beautiful in any style. She had the beauty that needed little makeup to look good, and yet there was a intelligence in her eyes  constantly scanning everyone around her. All this gave her this aura of badass and Lena was envious. She sat down throwing her bag on the floor, then gave Lena a one over. She grimaced and turned away. Lena felt a complex set of emotions in the back of her throat, but shoved them down. She  was determined to make new friends. 

“Hi my name is Lena, Lena Oxton” she said trying to be cheerful, Amelia turned and looked at her. 

“Hello, my name is Amelia Lacroix” she replied sounding bored. 

“Mrs . Oxton no talking” scolded Mrs . Jameson. 

The other kids turned and looked at her, Lena blushed trying to hide how embarrassed she was. Mrs . jameson kept talking, and the kids stopped looking at her except for Amelia. She glanced at Lena and just smirking then turned away. Lena just hoped the next period wouldn’t be so bad. 

  
  


“Remember kids we need a cereal box by Thursday that way we can make our art comp book” called out Lena’s art teacher Mr . Simons. 

Compared to her 2nd period, art class was tame. After this she had lunch, but neither Harold nor Nicholas was in sight. She sighed heading for the lunch room. The art class was close to the lunchroom, so she could  quickly grab her lunch and pay for it. The lunch lady told her she had to get a special card to pay for her lunch or she would be charged an extra $1. Lena tried not to scream and grabbed one form you needed to fill out to get a card. Not wanting to face the melting pot that was the lunchroom, she walked outside to a small patio area. All the tables  were taken , so she sat under a tree. She looked at her lunch. It  was supposed to be maccaroni and cheese, but it didn’t look edible. She pushed the tray to the side. Lena noticed that other kids were using their phones and weren’t getting in trouble for it.  She went searching around her backpack looking for her headphones. Lena took her headphones and plugged them in and turned on her favorite band drowning out the rest of the world.  She sat there for about ten minutes trying to relax as best she could. Her stomach was not happy that she hadn’t eaten, she forgets that cereal is not an acceptable breakfast.  She closed her eyes bobbing her head to the rhythm. 

  
  


“ Booh” , Lena  quickly sat up almost swearing, until she noticed that it was Jesse. She glared at him as she removed one headphone. 

“I swear to god, do you have any dignity” she snapped at him. 

“Oh I’m sorry, doll are you okay?” he asked in a fake voice like he cared “Scoot please”. Lena scooted over and he sat down next to her. 

“What do you want with me? Shouldn’t you be off with your bad boys causing mayhem and being a  douchebag ” she asked. 

“I’ve got 179 more days to do that, so why should I” he replied, Lena was looking at her phone. 

“Word around says you're not from here. If you not from this boring old town then where are you from” he asked. 

“I’m a lesbian” she blurted out,  quickly covering her mouth. She couldn’t believe she told him. He looked at her with a quizzical look, a look of realization crossed it. He laughed while Lena fumed. 

“I can’t believe you thought I was flirting with you” he chuckled “look your cute but I’m a junior, and you're a freshman. I got standards sweety. Plus you're not even my type” he said. 

“So then if you're not flirting with me, then why are you talking” she looked at him. He turned and looked at her. 

“You interest me. Unlike a lot of the other girls here, you don’t seem to be worried about popularity. Also I’m ninety percent sure you're from Britain right?  Last is that your seem to have befriended Harold and Nick who are shy. Watch out Nick might have a crush on you, and that could be awkward considering you would never be into him.”

He pulled out his phone “Look what's your phone number” he asked. 

“Why should I tell you, for all I know you’ll send me nudes” she replied. He rolled his eyes 

“Doll I’m hurt, I would never unless you wanted me to”. She punched him in the shoulder. 

“Fine here” they swapped numbers.

 

“Lena what are you doing with him,", Nick was walking over to her with Harold, and they both didn’t look happy. 

“ Chillax man she’s fine, besides what so wrong with hanging round me," he replied. 

“Yeah perverts are always a real good influence on people," Nick shot back, he looked furious. Jesse raised an eyebrow. 

“Big claims for someone who has no proof. I bet you're just jealous that she’s talking to me and not to you ” he smiled  smugly . 

He swore as Lena pushed him to the ground and stood up. 

“Jesse don’t be an asshole. Nick don’t worry about me I can take care of myself. You guys I swear to god ” she walked away while Nick and Jesse stood there unsure what to while harold rolled eyes and ran after her. 

 

Harold caught up with her. 

“Look I'm sorry about Nick, he can be protective, but you should stay away from Jesse” he said  calmly . “

Why do you think I can’t take care of my myself?” she replied  hotly .

“No, but he has bad history. Please for your sake don’t get caught with him” Lena turned to look at Harold. 

“Yeah, I could tell. He got in trouble in my math class earlier ’ she sighed. 

“Look I didn’t even mean to talk to him, but I couldn’t find you so I sat down, then he walked up and sat next too me”. 

Harold smiled at her 

“Lena if you want you can sit with us, tomorrow I can show you to our table if you want” he looked at her  hopefully . Lena looked away. 

“Thanks maybe I’ll take you up on that tomorrow. I got to go, lunch is almost done”, she walked away.

  
  


“Honey how was your first day?” asked her mom. 

It was around six and Lena had finished all her homework. When she had gotten home, she hopped in the shower to relax. She wanted to text her friends in London, but the time zone differences made it difficult. Her mom had called her down for dinner and she went down.

“Good I guess” she replied. She  absentmindedly was picking at her food. Her mom gazed at her looking concerned.

“Lena I’m sorry about earlier.  I know you forget and you didn’t mean to not wear the dress. I  was disappointed .  Y ou looked cute in it. Sorry for getting huffy” her mom looked at her “I hope you can forgive me”. 

Lena looked up and cried. The stress of the move, combined with her crazy first day where just too much for her. 

“Mom I’m sorry” she choked on a sob “I'm sorry about not wearing the dress.  know it was expensive and pretty I forgot”. Her mom looked at her concerned.

“Honey why are you crying? It’s not about the dress is it?” Lena half laughed half sobbed which created this ugly sounding noise. 

“No it’s not about that, it's” she kept stuttering. She reached her hand up to brush off her tears and took a deep breath. “I miss London, I miss my friends. Everything's different here, it’s all new and scary” she cried again. Her mom got up and gave her a huge hug. 

“Look this is scary, but we’ll get through it. We always do .”

Lena leaned her head against her mom's shoulder and slowly stopped crying. She knew that she would get through it, but she  was scared .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi i guess? I didn't expect this to get any notes so......Anyway I hope you liked it! Follow me at truelytrean on tumblr for more stuff like this.
> 
> Edit: Thanks for 200 notes!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hola, clase.” greeted Sr. Reyes. Lena was in her 6th period, the last class before the day ended. It was Spanish with Sr. Reyes. 

“Hola, Sr. Reyes.” replied the class. 

He grabbed a laser pointer and pointed at the calendar. Every class period he would point at the calendar and the class would say the date, day of the week, and class period in Spanish.

“Hoy es cinco de septiembre. Hoy es lunes. Estamos en el sexto periodo.” monotoned the students. Sr. Reyes looked annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, are we speaking Spanish or are we mumbling to ourselves? Please put energy behind you words.” He sighed and gave the students a look of annoyance. “ I know it’s sixth period but at least pretend you care.” He coughed clearing his throat.

“Alright everyone! Pair up with your partners. Work on workbook problems 1-17 on page 35. When you're done you can work on the homework. Halfway through this period we’ll stop and do something else.” He sat down at his desk and worked on something on his computer. 

Lena turned towards her partner Hana. “So are you any better at this then I am?” Hanna asked Lena. She grinned and looked at Lena. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“Obviously, but Hana you can help. You're better at this then you act.” Hana stuck her tongue out at her. 

Together, they worked through the problems; Lena doing all the evens and Hana doing all the odds. By the time they were done and had swapped answers, Sr. Reyes was calling for the class’s attention.  

 

“Up until this week most of you struggled with understanding the basics of Spanish. Starting this week though we will have weekly vocab tests..” Sr. Reyes kept droning on but Lena wasn’t paying any attention. 

She was discretely throwing looks at Amelia, who was just in front of Sr. Reyes. Lena admired her beautiful physique, the way she looked elegant and yet strong. She loved her long straight black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She let out a little sigh. 

“Excuse me Lena, but if you're going to swoon over someone, please be more quiet. There's more than enough time to get Genji’s number after class.” Lena’s face turned bright red as the rest of the class snickered. Genji turned around looking at her, then he smirked. She looked at Hana and, for a second, a sour look broke out across Hana’s face.

 

Class had just ended and Lena was walking out the door with Hana. “Lena please stay behind for a second.” called out Sr. Reyes. 

“Mind waiting? If I talk more than 5 minutes you can just go.” asked Lena. 

“Sure.” replied Hana, “I got nothing better to do.” Lena walked back inside the class. Sr. Reyes was standing there and looked annoyed. “Lena, you're one of my top students but, you need to pay attention” he was cut mid-sentence by his phone going off. “Yeah, okay...Jack I’m busy here…...Yes I can get Tyson, but I’ll need a half an hour….Really? Oh god, never mind I’ll go now.” he turned and looked at Lena. He scowled “Go shoo, I have to go pick up my son Tyson.” 

Lena walked out the door, and Hana started walking with her. “Hey did you know Sr. Reyes has a son? I can’t see him as a father.” quipped Lena. Hana looked at her and shrugged.

“People can surprise you.” she replied.

 

Lena’s phone dinged, which meant someone was texting her. She looked up from her math homework. Jesse was texting her, hopefully answering what she asked him about. 

Jesse: Call Me?

Lena: Y?

Jesse: Cus I don’t wanna give u screenshots.

Lena: Fine

 

Lena slowly put down her phone, and looked down the stairs. Her mom was making dinner, and she had her headphones in. Lena ducked back into her room.

 

Lena: Fine, I’ll call u. Give me 5 though

 

She quickly finished her math and called Jesse. 

“Hey darlin’.” Jesse said as he answered. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“Afternoon Jesse how are you?” 

“Good, but let’s cut to the chase. Why are you so interested in Amelia?” Lena could sense the teasing tone in his voice, and she worried that he already knew. 

“She interests me. I would love to be friends with her.” replied Lena. Jesse was snickering.

“Yeah friends want to know all about their potential friends”, at this point Lena was blushing. 

“I think that you have a crush on Amelia”. The phone line went silent for a second as she inwardly cursed for telling him she was a lesbian. 

“Fine you caught me, yes I have a crush on Amelia”. It finally sank in, she had a crush on Amelia Lacroix the most prettiest, most clever, and the most badass girl she had ever met. Then the first person she told was Jesse. 

“Please don’t tell anyone” she pleaded. She could hear Jesse chuckling on the other line. 

“Sure darlin no one has to know. But you still need to figure out what your going to do get the info you wanted. Of course be their will be an extra fee to keep that juicy little secret of yours” he replied. Lena froze, he had her completely under his thumb. 

“You controlling little snake” she hissed “ I thought we were friends”. 

“Oh honey we're friends, but for no one do I do anything for free. Plus what I have in mind for you to do isn’t that bad. You have to ask Genji to go to the harvest fest” he said. Lena was confused.

“When do you care about the love life about freshman?”

“Look darlin I’m don’t need to explain this to you. All I’m going to tell you is that he thinks you're cute. Either you take the deal or I’m not telling you what you want to know about Amelia.”

Lena thought about it for a minute. “Sure, I’ll ask Genji if he wants to go to the harvest fest”.

 

Lena fidgeted. It was 7:50, class started in 10 minutes. She was waiting at Genji’s locker. The faster she could get Genji to agree to go with her to this, the faster she could get info about Amelia. Genji was walking to his locker talking to Harold. Lena inwardly started to swear, if Harold told Nick would be heartbroken. 

“Oh hey Lena, what are you doing next to my locker?” asked Genji. 

“Hey Genji, would you want to go to the Harvest Fest with me?” she asked. Inwardly she winced as a look of confusion crossed Harold’s face. 

“Hey um can I think about it? Would you mind?” he replied. 

“Uh I guess not. Can you just tell me soon?”. 

“Sure, anyway I got to go. See you in Spanish”.

  
  


During Bio she ignored the quizzical looks from Harold. At lunch she didn’t go sit with Harold, and Nick who she normally hanged out with. She went and sat under the same tree that she originally met Jesse. They had arranged a meeting spot. Lena sat down, and pulled out her sack lunch. She learned that the food here was unedible. She grabbed a apple and started munching on it. Jesse walked over and sat down next to her. 

“Did you do it?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I asked him if he would go with me, but he said he would think about it. Anyway it doesn’t matter if he says yes or no I did what you asked. Tell me what you know about Amelia”. 

“Well don’t you sound like a stalker,” he brushed a lock of hair out of his face, “Amelia is a Scorpio, loves to cook, her Instagram is @Amelia_Lac, and she as 2 cats named Snowball and Simon. Is that what you wanted?”. 

Lena gritted her teeth. “As lovely as that all is you know what I really want to know.”

“Oh you want to know that? Well sorry you get that once Genji tells you his decision, and you may have to wait even longer if he tells you he wants to go with you.”

“Jesse so help me. Tell me right now or I swear”. 

“You swear what? Look Lena I like you, but you have no power here”. 

“I could go tell Genji that I don’t want to go with him, and that you forced me to”. 

“Expect you won’t because that would make you look weak. Also, remember I hold the info you want, without me you couldn’t get it. Lastly, well if people were asking about you, who knows what I might be willing to reveal for the right price” Jesse was looking at her with a bored expression. 

Lena started to sweat, “you wouldn’t dare tell. I know you, Jesse Mcree wouldn’t do such a thing”. 

He looked at her with a sad smile, “Darling, the Jesse you think you know doesn’t really exist. I’m not a bad boy with a heart of gold, I’m a plain bad boy”. 

Jesse stood up and stretched. “Well I’ll head to my next period, lunch is almost over. Toodles”. He walked away leaving alone at the tree. 

“I may lose one of my only friends because of you!” she called after him. 

“Remember I didn’t force you do this, you said you wanted the info. Don’t blame me, this is on you” he called back.

 

Lena went through her classes after lunch feeling numb. She didn’t know what to do. She knew that Jesse, had her under her thumb. Lena had a crush on Amelia, and Jesse could control her. He possessed a piece of info that she wanted, craved. Lena wanted belive that someone like Amelia, someone pretty and beautiful would love her. Yet in heart of hearts she knew the answer, but she couldn’t admit it. It was to painful, to raw.

 

Lena walked out of Spanish. 

“Hey Lena, do you still wanna go to the Harvest Fest with me?” asked Genji. Lena was surprised at what she saw. he looked actually excited and interested in going to the Harvest fair with her. 

“Yeah I would love to” she smiled at Genji. The exchanged phone numbers then she walked home.

  
  


“Hi honey how” her mom got interrupted as Lena ran into the bathroom. You could hear the faint sounds of vomit and Lena crying. 

“Sweety!” Lena’s mom ran towards the bathroom. She tried to open the door, but Lena had locked it. Lena was still vomiting and crying at the same time. 

“Lena please should I take you to the emergency room?” asked her mom. Her mom was about five seconds away from breaking down the door. 

“No mom I’m-” Lena got interrupted as she vomited into the toilet again. “I’m okay mom, just the stomach flu”. 

“Lena I’m not an idiot, you may have a stomach bug but you're also crying what's wrong” her mom asked. 

“Can I finish vomiting first, then I promise to tell you” replied Lena. 

“Sure take your time”. It took about another ten minutes before Lena was able to come out. Her mom took her and tucked her into her bed. 

“Honey I need you to tell me what's wrong?” her mom asked. Lena looked up at her mom, her eyes filled with concern for her. She almost started crying again. 

“Okay mom, well the truth is” and Lena just poured her heart out. 

She told her about Jesse, and Amelia. She told her about what was going on, and how she didn’t know what to do. Her mom listened silently and stroked her head from time to time. When she finished her mom smiled at her. 

“Before I tell you anything I want you to know that you're strong, it’s hard moving from country to country especially at the start of High School, that said” her mom flicked her on the forehead.

“You should never get involved with upperclassmen. But you won’t be dealing with this tomorrow. Since you're vomiting and you have a fever you're staying home”. Lena breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Mom what do you think I should do?” she asked. 

Her mom took a deep breath, “Honestly Lena, I got no idea."

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Hello. I need to say that Overhigh is officially on suspension for a while. Thank you for reading it. If you would like to read my other works, please go here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/7890034/chapters/18022246 .


End file.
